


By Your Side

by CKT



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKT/pseuds/CKT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season one AU.  Joe has found a new star pupil in Ryan Hardy, but Joe's former mentor, Arthur Strauss has other plans for Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd sorry. Dedicated to all the Ryan/Joe writers on this site. Thank you!

Ryan Hardy tapped his fingers on the windowsill, watching the rain drip down from the rafters outside. Joe would be coming any minute and tonight was the night they turned theory into reality. Killing. Murder. Art. He rubbed his temples. He could still hear Joe's words spoken softly to him last night. "I have so much to teach you..."

 

He poured more of the very expensive Stolichnaya Joe had bought for him last night. He sipped and damn it was good. 'For the nerves,' Joe had said, patting him on the back. The only friend that didn't mind his drinking habits. In fact Joe alone seemed to understand the subtle intricacies of Ryan's inner demons. Tilting his head up, he drained the glass. Damn, he was going to be sloshed before Joe showed up. 

The knock on the door moments later made him jump. Why had he not seen Joe's SUV? He peered out the window at the dark street below. Empty. There was another persistant, heavier knock. Ryan looked through the peephole. Joe magnified by the glass, smiled back at him. 

Opening the door, Joe slid by him, black coat sopping wet and he was smiling. "Sorry I'm late."

Ryan's eyes followed him, "I thought you weren't coming."

Joe took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack. "And when have I ever let you down?"

Ryan smiled at him. Joe had never let him down, and in fact had always been there for him, even on the most difficult of nights. He looked back and Joe had already poured himself some of the vodka. 

"Class ran a bit late tonight. Students are so inquisitive," he again smiled and swirled his shot glass. "... open canvasses just waiting to be painted."

"They love you, Joe." He returned the smile and poured himself another glass to join him. 

Joe was regarding him in silence when he looked back up. "If only they knew..." Moving closer, he slipped an arm around Ryan. "Are you ready?"

Ryan managed a quick smile. "Of course, Joe."

Tilting his head, Joe watched him for a moment. He had an uncanny knack for deciphering what Ryan could hide so easily from others. He came closer to Ryan. "What's wrong?"

Ryan knocked back the shot despite his better judgement. "New hot shot rookie at the Bureau wants to re-open the old murders at your college."

"Are you worried?"

"No," Ryan shook his head. "No one's taking him seriously. As far as the Bureau is concerned," he gave Joe a tight smile. "That case is solved and closed."

"Keep me appraised." Joe swirled his drink considering. "Let me know if the boy needs some..." he took a moment to consider his words, "consideration."

"Mike Weston is harmless." Ryan sat his cup down. "Besides, tonight isn't about the past. It's about the future."

"To our future," Joe said bringing his glass up for a toast.

Ryan smiled, picking his glass back up and returned the toast. "To us."


	2. Part 2

They had walked together a ways in the rain, trying to avoid the deep puddles. It was really coming down now and the wind had whipped up. Thankful for his hood, Ryan tied it tighter around his chin. They reached Joe's SUV at last and he could barely hear Joe over the wind. "Get in."

They had this drug lord on surveillance the past two weeks, off and on and Saturday nights without fail, he was at the run down heroin house shooting up with his buddies. They had parked a distance aways, and Ryan felt his heart speed up. Not that he had never killed. It was just that he could rationalize the others. All in the line of duty. Well maybe not his father's murderer. Another time. But now, Joe would give him the gift he wanted. He no longer had to pretend, and could celebrate who he truly was. No guilt, no carefully crafted facade. Just who he was. Truly was. 

His thoughts were interupted when Joe stopped the car, wind shield wipers off and the motor became quiet. The only sound was the rain beating on the roof of the car.

"Are you ready?" Joe asked, watching him.

Ryan smiled. "I'm ready." 

Reaching in the back seat, Joe brought out a bag and looked inside. "What do we have in store for our friend tonight." He smiled and brought out a dagger, with a good clean edge. "You know I think for your first true kill, this will do nicely."

Ryan tried not to laugh. "Whatever you think Joe. Your choice. You're the teacher."

Joe seemed to consider these words. "The teacher often learns more from the student than vise versa."

"Right Joe, yabber, yabber, yabber." He grabbed the knife roughly from Joe's grip and admired the nicely carved wood handle. He made several stabbing motions in the air. It would do nicely. But there was an art to killing and Joe would guide him. "Let's do this."

There seemed to be admiration in Joe's eyes, illuminated from the street lamp above. Perhaps that was what it was. 

Once they had detained the drug lord and his girlfriend, who had the unfortunate timing to be present, it had been quick. The knife working Art in Ryan's hands as Joe guided him. And it was satisfying, blood everywhere. No pretending. Not anymore. He closed his eyes and Joe put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Ryan."

Ryan turned, hands covered in blood, knife still dripping in his grasp, and Joe embraced him hand behind his head to bring him in for a sloppy, wet, yet... passionate kiss. It seemed to shock them both as they backed up from each other. 

"I- I'm sorry Ryan, I don't know what got into me." Joe backed up, guilt in his eyes. 

In response, Ryan leaned in, this time more polished, and tilted his head to kiss Joe back, not as passionate as before, but just to let him know it was alright. It was the spur of the moment. It was more than alright. But the kiss seemed to affect Joe and he backed up even more. 

"We should get this mess cleaned up, and get back." Joe was matter of fact, and Ryan followed his directions. Brilliant really. They would pin it on the opposing drug lord in the area. Beautiful.

They rode home in silence and Joe drove up several blocks away from Ryan's apartment. "We're here," he said, not giving Ryan eye contact, and looking straight ahead as the wind shield wipers beat in time.

"Come on up for a drink?" Ryan asked.

Joe's face melted, and smile came over his lips. He turned to gaze at Ryan. "I thought you'd never ask.".


	3. Part 3

He woke up with his arm around Joe, they were both naked and warm under the warm blankets. It had been quite the night. But the sudden thought hit him: Joe and I have fucked. What did that mean? Oh, hell with it. 

Joe stirred and opened his eyes and murmured. "Good morning."

Ryan reached over and kissed him. They were in sync now, knowing each other's rhythms what they liked... and didn't like. "Good morning," Ryan said smiling.

"Shit I have to get to class." Joe looked over at the clock. "Oh shit, shit, shit." He sat up and started looking for his pants.

Clothes were scattered over the bedroom, some still with blood stains on them. "Call in sick?" Ryan got out of bed, grimacing at the cold. It had been so warm next to him. 

"Sorry, Ryan. Duty calls." 

Ryan found his pants and threw them at him. "Better get yourself presentable then." He hadn't even realized that Joe had gotten out of bed, until he felt Joe's body pressed up behind him, and he kissed Ryan's neck. An electricity when down his body and he turned to get a better angle on Joe. Oh crap it was starting again. But Joe pulled away from him and turned to pick up a shirt. 

The only thought Ryan had was keeping him here, but Joe had more than one passion. And teaching was one of them. 

"We'll meet again tonight, Ryan." He turned back as he was buttoning up his shirt and gazed at Ryan, starting at his face and working his way down. That intense gaze was as electrifying as the kiss a moment earlier. Joe read his face and smiled. "Sam's Bar on 5th. Sound good?"

Ryan leaned against a wall and watched him finish dressing. "Sounds good."

It had been a half hour since Joe left when Ryan heard a knock on the door. Who the hell could that be? He had to get to work himself in about an hour. Had a meeting on a recent killing spree up north. Come to think of it, he was going to run it by Joe last night. He smiled, I guess there were other more important things to do.

"Who is it?" he called out. He had a sleep headache and poured himself another cup of coffee. 

"Mike."

Mike the new little runt, the bureau was touting as some kind of fucking genius? He rolled his eyes. "Coming."

He opened the door, and Mike smiled at him. "Sorry to come at the spur of the moment."

"That's alright," Ryan said. "Coffee?"

Mike Weston declined the offer. "Listen I'll get right to the chase. I'm going over your files on the college serial killer case, and some things just don't add up."

Ryan gave him a puzzled look. "How so?"

"The man you arrested had a solid alibi for one of the girl's murders." He held up a file folder. "I don't know it's just not adding up. I wanted to check with you. Also the Poe lead that you had. I think there was something there. I really do."

Ryan shook his head. "It was just a hunch on my part, and turned out to be a bad hunch." He sipped the coffee and looked at his watch. "Look Mike, we need to get to that meeting soon. Maybe we could go over this some other time?"

Mike gave him a solid smile. "I'd like that a lot."


	4. Part 4

Sam's Bar on 5th was hopping on a Friday night. The news was on in the background talking about a drug lord and his girlfriend who were murdered the other night. 

Ryan took a quick sip of his drink. He was trying not to get too fried before Joe got there. The peanuts were right there, and he took a handful popping them into his mouth. The news went on to say that the rival gang member had been arrested, only as 'a person of interest.' Ryan smiled. Behind him there were several pool tables, and only one was being used. He had beaten Joe soundly last time and Joe had vowed his revenge. Of course they had both been very sloshed at the time.

He felt someone watching him to see Joe coming through the doors with another older man beside him. What the hell? He finished another handful of peanuts and wiped his hands on his jeans. Who was with Joe?

Joe was dressed casually in jeans, black shirt. Ryan wanted to rip them off of him. Joe was smiling at him with amusement and Ryan realized he was staring. His eyes went down to his feet, when the two men arrived at the table. "Hello Ryan," Joe put his arm around the older man. " I want to introduce Dr. Arthur Strauss."

Ryan reached up and shook Strauss' hand. The man was dressed up, suit, expensive coat. This man was successful. "Good to meet you." Ryan smiled. " Any friend of Joe's is a friend of mine."

He got a smile from the older man, but the smile was not reassuring. Joe sat beside Ryan, and glanced up at the TV, where they were again recapping the grisly murder. "So much violence in this town. Makes you wonder, hmm?" 

Ryan smiled as did Strauss. "So Doc, what brings you to this neck of the woods? Slumming?" 

The man with Joe shook his head. "No, I just wanted to see you for myself."

Ryan turned an inquisitive look on Joe and got a guilty look in return. "Arthur's my mentor." Joe put a hand on the man's shoulder. ".... teacher, you name it. Everything I am, is because of this man." He glanced back at Ryan. "And he wanted to meet you." Trying to change the subject, Joe motioned to the bartender for a round of drinks.

"I see," Ryan said, but really didn't. Why would someone want to meet him. And Arthur Strauss had this knowing smug look in his eyes. Made Ryan want to squirm. "So you taught Joe?"

"I did, indeed. He was...Is, my star pupil." He patted Joe on the back. "And I am glad to hear that he is passing the knowledge on." There was a gaze a moment too long, and Ryan had a clear understanding. "And I hear you work for the FBI?"

Ryan nodded as the bartender placed three glasses on the table. "I do," he said taking another handful of peanuts.

"Interesting work, I'm sure." Again that damn smug smile.

Ryan shrugged and looked at Joe for help. He got a remorseful look back from Joe and no help was forthcoming. "Very interesting work," Ryan said, revealing nothing.

"And that's where you and Joe met?" Again the probing by Strauss.

"Investigating a case," Ryan said with hesitation. Just how much did this man know? It made him very uncomfortable. He wanted to grab Joe and run away. But Joe remained sitting, continuing to give him that guilty simmering look. 

"Well I'll let you two boys be. I'm sure you have much to talk about." He stood and motioned to the bartender to come over there. "Your drinks tonight are on me." He gave the bartender his credit card. "Get them something to eat, what will it be boys?"

"Thanks Arthur," Joe said. " I appreciate your coming."

"Anytime," but Strauss didn't take his eyes off Ryan. "And a pleasure to meet your... student."

Ryan managed to make eye contact but didn't like what he saw in those eyes. Cold, calculating and incredibly smart. Strauss reached over and patted Ryan on the shoulder. "I hope to meet you again, Ryan. It was a pleasure." Ryan cringed at the contact but felt that he hid it well. 

"You as well Arthur." Ryan said. "Thank you." But the words tasted bitter coming out. As Strauss left, he looked at Joe. Giving him the 'what-the-hell-was-that' look. 

Joe shrugged. "He's a part of my life. He knows everything about me." Again that guilty look. "Everything." He looked down into his drink. "He's a part of your life now too. I'm sorry Ryan."

Ryan gazed out at the door that Arthur Strauss had just left. He had glanced back at the both of them and smiled before he left. Ryan wasn't sure what to make of it.


	5. Part 5

Ryan and Joe had called it a night after Strauss left and they had promised to meet each other tonight. Ryan was looking forward to it and glanced at his watch. Just a few more hours. More and more, he craved Joe's company and felt lost without him, though he would never admit it. It was something completely out of his control and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

It was Saturday night a couple hours before Joe was coming over and Mike Weston showed up uninvited again. Ryan welcomed him in and poured him a drink. Sitting down opposite Ryan on the couch, Mike just shook his head. "Can we please go over the case again?"

"Mike, shit it's Saturday night, don't you have anything else to do?"

"I wish," Mike smiled. "This job eats away at you, doesn't it?"

Ryan was quiet, and downed his drink. Maybe he didn't want to be completely sober for this. "Yeah," Ryan said, "it does."

"How have you managed for so long?"

"So long?" Ryan asked.

"You know," Mike motioned to the room. "You've been in the FBI forever. It changes you. I've felt it and I've only been in the bureau a week. And going over the case at the college. Those poor girls..." He brought the damn file out of his bag again. There were the pictures that he and Joe had gone over when they first met. 

That first meeting, he and Joe knew they were linked. Linked together by a passion, or curse if you want. Ryan knew the moment he met him that Joe was the one. The serial killer he had come to find. Mike was laying out the pictures on his coffee table.. The girls had their eyes cut out. And all Ryan could see the artistry, the romance of the set up. Damn, Joe was brilliant.

"Are you still with me?" Mike asked, watching him. 

Ryan swallowed and took his eyes away from the pictures. "Yeah," he said. 

"Ryan I think you were right about the Poe connection. Your friend, Joe Carroll, isn't he considered an expert on Poe?"

Ryan looked up at Mike. "What are you saying?"

"All I'm saying, is that I'm concerned you got the wrong guy." Mike stood. "I don't know how to even say this delicately. And I wanted to come to you before I go to the higher ups." Throwing the rest of the folder on the table in front of Ryan, he said. "I'm just saying you have a chance to make this right, before the bureau starts questioning you. Let me help you Ryan. It wasn't your fault."

Ryan's head swam for a minute. He looked up at Mike and smiled. "You're right, I do want to make it right." He glanced back down at the pictures. "Thank you."

Mike seemed to relax. "It wasn't your fault that Joe blinded you. I've done the profile. The person who did this was brilliant, charismatic. Could take anyone in. Could...fool anyone."

Gazing up at Mike from the couch, Ryan nodded. "How can I make this right, Mike? I must have missed something."

"We need to bring Joe Carroll in for questioning." Mike had a look of excitement. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," Ryan stood. "Of course, why didn't I see it?" He looked back at the pictures and shook, his head. He slapped his hand to his forehead. "And it was in front of me all this time." For the first time, Mike seemed to understand that something wasn't right, because he became tense again and was backing towards the door.

But Ryan followed him. "Why don't you stay for another drink?" He gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Uh, no, I think I need to go, Ryan. Just thought of some place I need to be..." Mike started to mumble, and Ryan's smile grew wider. 

"Please... stay." Ryan said again, finding his pocketknife in the back pocket. 

"No, I have to..." but before Mike could finish, Ryan shoved the knife deep into the heart. He was fascinated by the lack of resistance with the flesh. And the result was instantaneous. Mike's eyes looked up at him with betrayal. Another strike directly into the eye, made him fall to the ground. There was some raspy breathing, but Mike had lost consciousness. Time to finish it off, he shoved the blade into the jugular. It lacked artistry but highly effective. He thought Joe would probably give him a B minus for this one. Not all that great. He wiped the blood off of his knife before putting it back into his pocket. He rolled Mike over so he wouldn't have to see his lifeless eyes. 

Well that just put a damper on the evening. Joe would be there any time now. He went over to his drink and took a swig. He was going to have to think this through carefully.


	6. part 6

Joe let himself in with his key, and Ryan was on his hands and knees still trying to scrub the blood out of the carpet. He had managed to wrap Mike up in a bunch of trash bags he found in the closet.

"Ryan, what the hell just happened here?" Joe looked around the room and paused on the obvious signs of blood still present on the wall. 

Standing still above the wrapped body, Ryan sighed. "He was getting too close, Joe."

Joe came over and wrapped his arm around him. "it's okay Ryan, it's okay." He smiled that reassuring smile. "Come on over, let's talk on the couch."

Obeying, Ryan sat beside him and related the events that had transpired. Joe nodded with understanding. "This is a big one Ryan. We're going to need some...outside help."

Hiding a sense of panic that was encompassing him for the first time, Ryan said, "what do you mean?"

"We need Strauss."

Ryan shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. I don't trust him."

" Oh Ryan. Ryan..." Joe said moving closer on the couch. "Arthur is a great resource. He can clean this up for us. We just have to go to him." 

Eyes softening, Ryan knew he couldn't refuse. "Whatever you think Joe."

"Ryan," Joe rested his fingertips on his face. It was a gentle, affectionate touch. "This will be fine."


	7. Part 7

Strauss had managed a quick 'clean up.' But wanted both Joe and Ryan to come visit him in his home. Not able to refuse, Ryan tried to look his best, as he finished shaving and waited once again for Joe to pick him up. He didn't know how to feel about this new obligation he had to Strauss. Actually he didn't like it at all.

They were both quiet on the ride over to Strauss' house. "Just a quick visit," Joe assured him. "I promise." But he wasn't making eye contact. This wasn't good. 

Strauss was waiting on the front porch of his mansion hidden nicely in the woods. So this was Joe's teacher. The one who started it all. Ryan tried to hide the sudden desire to run. But Strauss smiled, welcoming them both. 

Motioning for both of them to enter, Strauss shut the door behind him, and Ryan heard a specific lock, which meant it would be hard for them to leave, or anyone to come in. "Welcome Ryan Hardy to my humble abode."

"Pretty nice," Ryan said, looking at the chandelier that towered over the high entrance. "I forgot to ask you what kind of Doctor you are?"

"Surgeon," Strauss said, still smiling. There was a glance between him and Joe. There was a history between them that Ryan couldn't even guess at.

Strauss continued. "You took quite a risk tonight Ryan. I must say, I'm impressed." He led them into the living room which had a spectacular bar. "Drink?"

Ryan was relieved. A few drinks would set his head straight. He glanced at Joe, who was expressionless. "Unfortunately, Joe has to leave us here. There's some more work I need him to do in 'clean up.'"

"I'm going too," Ryan said moving towards the door.

"No, I want to talk to you Ryan. Joe can do this job. We need to eliminate any links to Weston's death. Just a few strings to tie up." Strauss motioned to Joe. Joe looked at Ryan and there was something in his eyes. Was it guilt? An apology? Ryan wasn't sure.

"I'll be right back," Joe said to Ryan. "Don't worry. You're safe here." The last words seemed directed as a warning to Strauss.

"Of course you are safe here," Strauss repeated. "Thank you Joe for taking care of our one issue."

Joe was reluctant to leave and stood close to Ryan for a moment as if contemplating. "Ryan," he said softly. "I will be back soon."

"It's okay Joe." Ryan glanced back at Strauss. "I'll be fine."

"Of course you will." Joe stood and left the living room. There was a click as the door was opened, and Ryan was left alone with Arthur Strauss.

"Drink?" Strauss offered.

"Thanks," Ryan accepted the drink, and downed it. Immediately he was sorry he did. He was feeling sleepy, druggy. The thought occurred like a sledge hammer. Strauss had poisoned him.

"Just something to help you relax a little," Strauss said, moving closer to him on the couch. "I wanted to talk to you...alone."

"I'm here," Ryan slurred. 

"Joe is a good teacher. But not a great one. I can teach you much more than he can. Much more. I want you to accept me as your teacher."

"What?" Ryan asked. He wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"I want you to break off your ties to Joe and I want you to come to me. I can give you much more than he can."

"No," Ryan managed to say. "I want Joe."

"Of course you do. But I will help you to understand that it's me you want." Strauss moved in closer, but Ryan could not get his body to move away. "Because Joe's life is in my hands and if you don't give me what I want. I will destroy him."

"No," Ryan said.

"You know, Joe did a rotten job of teaching you. I must admit. You have too many weaknesses Ryan Hardy. He says that it's part of what he loves about you, but it also leaves you open. Vulnerable."

Ryan was trying to process what he was saying. "What do you want?"

"I want you, Ryan. Utterly and completely." A hand came onto Ryan's chest and it was not welcome. Revolting. But he couldn't move. "You are mine, now." Strauss' hand went lower, and Ryan couldn't speak. Just hatred in his eyes. "And if you tell Joe anything, I will destroy him." 

And Ryan knew he was right.


	8. Part 8

"No," Ryan said again but the words were slurred. He couldn't seem to resist as his shirt was unbuttoned. A look of terror came into Ryan's eyes. This was not happening. But it was. And he could do nothing.

But suddenly Joe was there. Was it a dream? And a knife came through Strauss' chest as he was getting on top of Ryan. The blood washed over Ryan as the old man fell on top of him. A moist raspy sound coming from his throat. Not able to push him off, Ryan lay still, barely able to breath with the weight on him. And then the weight was gone, and there was Joe.

"Ryan what did he do to you?" Joe came over to the cough, wrapped an arm around his head. 

"He..." 

"Shh, I'll take care of it."

 

Joe drove Ryan home, but there was a deep down chill that Ryan couldn't seem to shake. 

He leaned on Joe, barely able to walk. Anyone passing by, would have thought him drunk, but the drugs had been more powerful that Ryan had imagined Joe fumbled with the keys to the apartment and helped Ryan onto the couch. 

"I'm sorry, Ryan. He told me if I didn't go he would unravel the whole thing. I never thought he would do that to you. You have to believe me."

"I believe you Joe." Ryan watched as Joe let out a held breath, and seemed to relax. 

"I don't ever want to lose you Ryan. Being with you means more to me than anything. Anything."

Ryan's eyes closed, and he felt Joe's lips meet his. It was affectionate, relieved. Joe kept his arms around him, as Ryan lay his head on his lap. Damn he was tired. But he was with Joe. Joe was with him and all was right with the world.

 

*****


End file.
